The Adler Child
by KnoxAingeal
Summary: "Mummy says misbehaving is all and well as long as you do it right. She says I can't do the type of misbehaving she does until she says so, whatever that means." Hadrian William Adler, son of the most notorious woman in Europe, Irene Adler and illegitimate son of James Potter, is starting his first year at Hogwarts, even though Sherlock Holmes rather him just stay in London.
1. Ch 1- The Child

"Please Sirius, she can't know about this."

Sirius Black, resident playboy Auror, gave James a pointed look.

"Look mate, I'll vouch for you, but you know that this is the last time you'll be able to see this kid. Lily's pregnant and if she finds out about this whole affair with this Adler woman you'll be seeing the business end of your wife's wand."

James sighed as he stood on the lawn with his best friend.

"I know, I know. I just want to see him once before I put this entire thing behind me. I know with the war going on and the recent birth of Charlie that I can't makes this kid a part of my life, I just need to see him once and know that he'll be in good hands with Irene. All I need to do is for you to vouch for me. I'll apparate to that fancy London Muggle healer place, and I'll be back in a few hours."

Sirius looked a bit worried as James fixed his coat and walked towards the end of the anti-apparation ward. "Look mate, I'll hold off Lily's questions for as long as I can but if she starts asking the truth might slip."

James turned and gave a nervous smile, "I think with the ladies from the office there and the Weasleys visiting with their lot, she won't even know that I'm missing."

With those final words and a small crack in the night, he was gone. Sirius turned, shoulders slumped walking back towards the front door of their quaint home in Godric's Hollow.

"Shit James, if your wife curses me you'll have pink hair for a week."

* * *

><p>Irene Adler was never one to rely on the company of men, and James Potter was no exception. Even going through the painful process of labor she didn't need the comfort of his touch.<p>

After her supposed death in Karachi she'd taken to living under the radar where she had come to meet James Potter. She knew he was married when she approached him, and for not that long it seemed. She knew his type, craving adventure while he was still young but tied down by some childish infatuation with a girl.

She knew she probably shouldn't, but then again, it was all too easy to start misbehaving again. What really perked her interest though was one small act that sealed the deal.

He took out a stick and turned a solid stone wall into a revolving door, and while it later disappeared when he walked through it, she knew she'd be back on this street same time tomorrow to learn his secrets.

After all, she was so good and getting people to tell their secrets.

She was surprised to later find out that James Potter was in fact a part of a self-proclaimed "magical" community of witches and wizards that strolled along with their daily lives unbeknownst to the regular populace of England.

She'd met with him on a number of occasions, tempting him with good sex and the excitement of an affair with a more experienced woman. She smiled, James Potter was quite an ordinary man, well besides the whole magic thing.

It was their last meeting, about eight months ago when she dropped the news of her pregnancy.

"What?"

She tisked sitting up from her position beside him, maroon sheets falling to her hips.

"Oh don't worry about it James, I'm not going to demand you stay and play daddy with me. You have an actual wife and child to get back to. Besides - "

She paused, getting up, letting the rest of the sheets reveal her nude form as she walked to the wardrobe to get a silk robe to cover herself with.

"I have another man in mind to introduce this child to. I'd like to see if he's secretly the fatherly type."

James stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. He couldn't protest for she was right, he had Lily and Charlie to get back to, this entire affair was turning out to be a horrible mistake.

"I-"

"Oh hush now." Irene sighed as she turned to face him.

"You don't have to say anything, believe it or not James, you know nothing of who I am or what I was before this. I'm more than capable of staying silent to this short fling, and I'm more than capable to raise my own child."

James only nodded rising to get dressed.

"I'm sorry Irene."

The Woman smiled, "Don't be, and know that this is the last meet we'll have. I'll be gone by this time tomorrow anyway."

Putting on his coat James looked back at her one more time and opened the door to leave.

"You're welcome to only see him once, so I would suggest using that chance wisely."

* * *

><p>It was here now in the hospital, having finished birthing her son three hours ago that she figured she'd see him next. As it went, James Potter never took Irene up on her offer to visit his bastard son, but it bothered neither her nor her now eleven year old son Hadrian. He'd only stopped by the hospital to see her, making sure she would keep true to her promise, not to mention the affair. She would of course, it was beneath her to use her own son as leverage. James remained warry of the entire situation, but Irene paid him no matter. He'd be gone, and she would be here, with her beautiful baby boy.<p>

The mother and son were sitting in the living room of the Eaton Square loft, she managing her schedule for the next week and he rummaging through a book on wizarding customs that he had bought from a dingy bookstore in Diagon Alley.

They sat together on a low sitting leather sofa, lazing about in the early evening, keeping warm by a low lit fire to shake off the cold from the rain outside.

"I don't see why I have to go to this school in Scotland, mummy. Mr. Sherlock says that the school in Norway would be much more open to free learning and personal experiments."

Irene looked met the gaze of her son's bright blue-green eyes, the same shade as hers, and smiled.

"What Mr. Sherlock says isn't always right pet. That Durmstrang institute wouldn't be as safe for you as neither I nor Mr. Sherlock have any contacts there."

Hadrian looked down, contemplating her words.

"So you have some in this Hogwarts place then?"

"One," she said offhandedly "Though Mr. Sherlock knows more than I do, mostly because of his brother Mr. Mycroft, but don't tell him that I told you." Irene patted the top of Hadrian's head and gave him a wink.

Hadrian smiled looking back to his book.

"You'll miss me."

"Of course I will love."

"Will you misbehave while I'm gone?"

"Oh pet, you know Mr. Sherlock doesn't like it when I misbehave."

"You do it anyway."

She smiled at her son, he knew her so well.

"Yes, maybe just a tad."

Hadrian paused, "Can I misbehave too?"

Irene put her phone away, grabbing the book from her son's grasp. He had a mischievous streak a mile wide, and being raised around Sherlock certainly didn't rein that side of him in. Sherlock had started teaching the boy his methods of observation as young as five, and Irene, not minding the teaching or the company happily allowed it. It was only thanks to the Watson couple and the landlady at Baker Street, that Hadrian remained somewhat polite and well-mannered at social events and meeting strangers.

"Well pet, you can't misbehave in the ways mummy does, but I expect a growing boy your age to find himself a little trouble.

Hadrian rose, walking up to his mum and held her hand as the two walked toward the kitchen for dinner.

"This Hogwarts place is going to soon know why the name Adler isn't one to trifle with."

"Oh Harry my love, you need to stop spending so much time with Mr. Sherlock, you're starting to get a fancy for the dramatic."

Hadrian smiled sheepishly, "Is it really that bad?"

Irene only shook her head as she started to prepare the meal of the night. She never would have thought she would be doing such mundane, domestic tasks as cooking a meal for her and a child, but now she couldn't imagine her life without such tasks.

"I've invited the usual company for dinner tonight, they all jumped at the opportunity to see you once more before your big day."

Hadrian blushed a bit, "I don't see why it's such a big deal, I'll be home again come Christmas holiday."

"I know pet, but even you and Mr. Sherlock have to succumb to sentiment every so often."

"I guess." He puffed.

In reality, he was quite nervous about the whole thing. He'd been raised in the company of his loved ones for so long that he felt sick that the thought of being separated from them for more than three months. His mum was the center of his world, she'd miss her the most after all, but he'd even miss Mr. Sherlock, the Watson's, and Mrs. Hudson as well.

It will definitely be a big day for him tomorrow.

Hadrian William Adler is coming to Hogwarts.


	2. Ch 2- The Platform

**AN: Oh jeez you guys, I've gotten such great feedback from you all that I decided to write up the next chapter sooner than expected. **

**Fair warning there is established ADLOCK to those who didn't already pick up on that concept in the first chapter. It's doesn't take up loads of screen time so for those who don't like the pairing, don't let it turn you off to the story.**

* * *

><p>Hadrian was overjoyed that everyone decided to come to the platform with him. Mr. Sherlock had insisted of course. Harry had noticed that the closer he came to leaving the more sentimental the detective became. This applied to the rest of the crew as well, Mary being a bit teary eyed, and John standing sternly besides Sherlock, give small tips of advice for when he leaves.<p>

"I know Mr. John, I'll play nice, I promise." Harry said, looking to Sherlock with a wink. The man gave him a small smirk, happy that the boy won't be to open to rotting his brain around conversations with the mundane.

Sherlock had is arm wrapped around Irene's waist and his other free hand on Hadrian's shoulder. He'd grown quite fond of his makeshift family over the years, and as a Holmes man, quite protective of them.

"Oh please John, Hadrian shouldn't bother with the idiot children that he's bound to come into contact with. We don't want his brain rotting from the inside out."

Irene laughed, "Don't worry too much Sherlock dear. Hadrian is much more intelligent than that. I'm sure that my son will be quite particular. Though who knows, maybe he'll find his own John Watson to go on adventures with."

Mary chuckled and John cleared his throat, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh don't be modest John, we're all quite fond of you, even though you can be a tad thick headed." Irene teased.

Hadrian only smiled at the sight. He'd definitely miss this. He grabbed his mother's hand, knowing that he won't be able to do so for the next few months.

Irene smiled, looking to her son. The group stopped when arriving to a relatively clear spot at the platform, getting ready to say their goodbyes.

Hadrian head snapped up when his mother's grip stiffened momentarily, then relaxing once more. He saw that Sherlock took notice to her quick slip in demeanor and followed to where her gaze had stopped for that moment.

"What's wrong mum?" Harry questioned. Irene was quick to shake off any discomfort. She shouldn't be surprised to see James Potter across the way with his wife and son.

"Nothing pet, just surprised to see a relatively familiar face across the way." She spoke. Hadrian followed Sherlock's hardened gaze and laughed a bit.

"No offense mum, but from what you told me, as the Potter family is an important part of the magical community, and taking probability into account, we were bound to at least catch sight of them."

Sherlock nodded in agreement, his eyes still transfixed on the man across the platform. James Potter was absolutely, positively ordinary. Why on earth would Irene Adler bare a child from his seed, he had no idea. From the state of his clothes, he liked to flaunt his wealth, but not make it too obvious for fear of his wife, who was more modest in her dress, to scold him for it. The man puffed his chest out when under the scrutiny of the public eye and seemed to be overly proud of his son, for reason's he had yet to deduce.

So boring.

The consulting detective looked to The Woman, his left eyebrow raising as if to say, 'Really Irene?'

She smiled slyly, replying silently, 'Ah, jealously is unbecoming of you Sherlock.'

He could only shake his head.

"Ah my boys, too smart for their own good."

Mary was quick to pick up on what just transpired, seeing as the child of their group looked so similar to the man that Sherlock had been shooting daggers at. John still hadn't caught on and Mary only patted his arm knowingly.

She looked quickly to see that this Potter bloke had taken notice of their group as well, his eyes keep flicking over to nicely dressed figure of The Woman and her son beside her.

"Alright dear, let's say goodbye to young Hadrian so they can have a proper family goodbye." Mary said to John.

John nodded to his wife, finally taking notice to the tension growing around their group. Naturally he wanted to stay, his body tensing for whatever was to come between his best friend and Potter who was now hastily making his way over here.

"I think we should wait just a moment yea?"

The collection of adults stepped close to Harry, all protective of the boy. Harry smiled, taking notice of the gesture.

"You all are so in sync some would call it frightening." He teased. His mother had his arm protectively on his shoulder as did Mr. Sherlock. John and Mary stood on either side of his parents standing closer to his sides to keep James Potter from having a direct walkway to him.

Yes, he did consider Sherlock to be his father. He was pretty sure Sherlock gave himself the title anyway. He saw Mary rest her hand inside her bag that hung on her right shoulder, most likely gripping her gun as she was trained to do. John's hand rested in his pocket, also where he kept his small caliber hand gun. He sighed, the Watson couple were just as dangerous as his parents were, if not more.

"Ms. Adler, what in Merlin's name are you doing here? I thought we had an agreement about this?" James whispered harshly, looking around at the other adults of the group, trying not to meet the piercing eyes of his bastard son.

Irene rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself James, I'm not here for you. Now if you could scuttle your way back over to your wife my afternoon would go much better."

James took a glance at his wife, who was talking animatedly to Mrs. Weasley.

It was Sherlock's turn to speak, "Mr. Potter, I'm almost positive that you aren't deaf. So I'm assuming you're just daft. It would be wise for you to turn around now."

This was when James turned to Sherlock, "Mind your own business mate, this is between me and her." He snapped.

"Sorry sir, but I don't appreciate you speaking to my father that way." Hadrian spoke harshly.

From being raised around Sherlock, he knew how to choose his words carefully and when to speak at the most opportune of times. He noticed that from just that one sentence, James Potter flinched back as if he was slapped. Both Sherlock and his mother's grip tightened momentarily on his shoulder, silently praising him for the jab.

James finally looked at the boy, his mouth opening and closing a couple of times, unable to reply. He looked back to Sherlock, who had the brightest fox grin on his face.

"I believe that's your move to leave, _mate_."

He did, huffing and stomping away.

"Well," John said letting out the breath he was holding. "I think that's our queue to leave as well." John and knelt down to Harry's size ruffling his hair.

"I'm pretty sure you know how to handle yourself Harry. Just don't forget to text every so often so this old soldier won't get worried." Hadrian smiled, trying to fix his hair as John messed with it.

After John gave him a crushing hug he walked over to Mary who kneeled down to his height as well.

"I know Mr. John is a worry wart so don't let him drive you up the walls when he starts whining that I'm gone."

Mary laughed lightly, "Oh you won't have to worry about that dear. Mr. Sherlock and I will keep him in loads of trouble to keep him preoccupied, how does that sound?"

"Perfect, thanks."

Hadrian hugged her as well and with that the Watson's started walking back towards the platform entrance that lead back to King's Cross Station. He gave them one more wave before the disappeared from sight. He then turned to his parents. His mum's eyes started to water.

He jumped into her arms, tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Now remember what we talked about. Make sure your mobile gets charged from that contraption Mr. Sherlock made."

"Yes mum."

"And remember to keep a watchful eye about yourself."

"Yes mum."

"A-And be sure to keep your shirts pressed, you know how the cotton gets if it gets wrinkled."

"Yes mum, I will."

She smiled, pulling back from the embrace, looking him over. She patted down his hair and fixed the collar on his black silk vest.

"Those uniform sweaters are just dreadful, I packed some more proper vests in your trunk alright? No son of mine is going to walk around in those awful things."

Hadrian chuckled at his mum's antics.

He turned to Mr. Sherlock, correction, his father. "Take her on lots of dinners because she'll pace about the Eaton loft if she's left to herself.

Sherlock nodded, attempting to remain stoic to the fact that his adoptive son of eleven years was leaving.

He got down on a knee and leaned in close gripping his son tightly, "You have that knife tucked away close right?"

"You bet."

"Good."

He stood quickly clearing his throat, "As John said, be sure to text. I can't have that owl coming around Baker Street. To obvious, and it'll draw attention."

Irene shook her head and Harry nodded.

"He can text, call, or write, as long as we hear from him."

He managed to get two more hugs, before he turned with his trunk to board the train.

"Remember to not just see, but observe. We don't want your brain to become slow from the lack of exercise while you're away." Sherlock managed to call before Hadrian walked onto the train.

"Don't worry dad, you both raised me to be better than that."

He gave the couple one last smile before immersing himself in the sights of the train.

Irene smiled coyly, looking to Sherlock.

"How sweet, he called you dad."

Sherlock blushed slightly as his eyebrows scrunched together. He turned his gaze away from her.

"Stop smiling."

"Yes daddy."

* * *

><p><strong>Your reviews have made this new chapter happen so quickly, let's see if you can get me to write two chapters in a single day.<strong>


	3. Ch 3- The Observer

**AN: AH SO MANY FOLLOWERS! Intimidating to say the least.**

**Keep those reviews coming guys. It really motivates me to write and post quicker. Plus I know how agonizing it can be to wait on an update. I'm loving that you all enjoy my take on this crossover. Enjoy the new update!**

* * *

><p>The hustle all throughout the train had Hadrian's brain on overdrive. He observed as much as he could before he became overwhelmed and made a move to find an empty compartment. He traveled towards the back of the train to make sure there wasn't a lot of foot traffic to pass by the compartment that he intended to claim for just himself. Growing up as an only child had made him sort of possessive of his own space. He dreaded the fact that he's probably going to be sharing a room with his fellow peers.<p>

As he slid past a group of students, he noticed how many of them seems to pack themselves by house sorting, and by how well off their families were financially. Was that how things were run around here? Whomever has the richest family owns the school populace? Harry scoffed, how petty.

He appreciated intelligence more than money, and someone's wit and aptitude for being clever than what side person aligned themselves with; whether it be a school house, or this controversy of light and dark sides he had read about. After all, he had heard mum tell him stories about how she was sort of the bad guy back when she had first met is adoptive father.

Managing to put his trunk onto the overhead shelf, he lowered the shutters on the sliding door and settled into the left hand corner, still facing the doorway to observe any passing students. He pulled out a book and scanned its pages every so often to seem preoccupied.

It was only ten minutes later, when the train had departed from the station when someone opened the compartment door.

Hadrian sighed, 'Peace can only last so long I suppose.'

"Can I help you?" he spoke, managing the most polite tone he could muster.

His gaze swept over the dainty form of the girl before him.

As per his training from Sherlock, he was able to deduce quite a bit about the girl, but he wouldn't show off too much.

Before the girl could open her mouth he spoke again.

"Looking for something I guess? Judging by the way your eyes scanned the floor first, then to me. I assume this thing you're looking for is mobile. A pet perhaps? Unless magical luggage grow feet or something. Can't be an owl, seeing as those are kept in their cages with the rest of the luggage or are already flying themselves to the castle, not a cat either, it's large in size, hard to misplace really. So a toad then? Small, can travel quite a distance if provoked and very easy to misplace. No, haven't seen a toad, good day to you."

The girl's eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I notice." He said quoting one of his father's favorite sayings.

"Oh please," she drawled, "You're only eleven, you can't just say those things and expect me to think that you got that from seeing where my eyes went."

Hadrian smiled, "Well the way I was raised, I don't expect anyone to think really. My uncle says that the rest of you are just sort of floating around like… Goldfish."

"You're being awful rude you know?"

Harry blinked, "Oh."

"Yes, oh." The girl quipped.

"I apologize, I promised a family friend that I would attempt to be nice and polite, but I must admit that it doesn't come naturally."

"Well, something to work on then." The girl chastised.

"Yea. Well, as I said, good day."

He watched the girl pause, looking down, "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Hadrian Adler."

"Pleasure." She replied. He didn't think she actually meant it. She left afterward and he didn't mind. He was after all, still a bit nervous being away from London.

The rest of the train ride went rather smoothly, he only being interrupted one more time by the nice lady with the candy. He was interested in the chocolate frogs more than anything. The way they were charmed to move. He'd have to remember to send some back home, everyone was bound to get a good laugh out of it.

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>It was dark when the train arrived at the Hogwarts station, and Hadrian couldn't deny that he wasn't excited to see that this school had in store for him. He followed the rest of the students out of the train and was tempted to blend in with the older students to see why they were being separated from the first years. He stayed though, it was obvious that this system was set up for a reason.<p>

"First Years this way!" he heard a man bellow. A very giant man now that Harry caught sight of him. Interesting. His size must be a magic thing, giant perhaps? No, too small for that. Half giant maybe? That sounded better.

He followed the small group of eleven year olds to a set of boats, stepping in he rode with two others, a blonde kid, obviously well off in the financial department. The other was a rather average girl with mousy brown hair. She looked a bit shy and didn't make eye contact with the other two boys.

"Draco Malfoy." He blonde introduced himself.

"Susan Bones." The girl said.

"Hadrian Adler."

"Adler, haven't heard of that name, you raised Muggle?" he saw the boy's face twist in distain. Hadrian had to approach this carefully. Should he tell the truth, and be an object of dismay in the eyes of the other boy and possibly others? Or lie, and remain under the radar for now?

"No."

He went with the lie.

"I would hope you haven't heard of that name, seeing as I've taken my mother's name. If you had I'd be concerned for the stability of your home life."

Draco's eyes widened, "Is that a threat?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Oh no, not at all, it's just my mother is known for a specific trade, and it involves misbehaving, not sure what kind, but from what my Uncle John as told me, it's known for being a bit devious and unhealthy to a stable family. Not sure why, but I've been told it's a topic for another day."

The Malfoy heir only blinked a few times, not really processing much after Hadrian assured him that his words weren't meant to be threatening.

"Well your mother can't be that great then if I haven't heard of your family name." Draco commented

Hadrian didn't take too much offense to the comment, from just observing, he could tell that Malfoy was raised to be entitled, so no reason to get worked up.

The Bones girl stayed quite while Malfoy droned on about how great his father was and how he knew all about advanced magic. Come the end of the boat ride his patience was barely hanging by a thread.

He only managed to hold his tongue by taking in the sight of the castle. He snapped a quick photo with his mobile, and sent a text to his mum.

_A wonderful sight, I'll take more pics inside. –HA_

_Lovely pet, be sure to remember –IA_

_Sherlock says hello -IA_

_I'm perfectly able to text that myself, hello Hadrian –SH_

_Hello dad- HA_

Hadrian laughed at the two and put his phone away, not wanting to draw to much attention. The group exited the boats and followed the half giant towards the entrance of the castle.

The entry was magnificent. Statues and moving paintings lined the halls, and expensive tapestry added color to the stone that surrounded him. He took a whiff of the air. Wax. From the unscented candles that floated near the rafters. Did magic cover smells too? He sniffed again.

Smoke, from wood.

Oak?

No, Pine. Pine had a distinct smell.

They were from the torches that lined the hall ways. Hadrian admitted that it added quite a nice ambiance to the place, and the smell of burning pine was faint but was comforting.

His thoughts quickly came to a halt when he saw ghosts, ghosts! They flew through the walls and spoke! It was completely illogical and here it was, in front of him.

He calmed himself. Ok, if magic, existed, which obviously it does, the ghosts shouldn't be that far of a stretch right?

His attention was quickly grabbed by an older woman who cleared her throat. She had a stern demeanor, professor that was obvious.

She then gave a speech directed to all the first years. Harry smiled, it seemed very well rehearsed, probably the same she used last year, maybe even the year before that.

She could feel her gaze sweep over him, he looked to her and winked. He wasn't sure if this particular professor knew James Potter, and he knew he only resembled him so much. His eyes were his mother's as was his cheek bones, even his nose which he was happy about.

So the gesture would either seem only like a kid who's confident in himself, or that he knew a dirty little secret involving his parentage.

He didn't pick up on any recognition in her face, she seemed more preoccupied with the boy a few people to the left of him, his half-brother if the kid's look were anything to go by. He was the almost mirror image of James Potter, how boring.

The witch ushered the students up the stairs to enter the room beyond.

While they waited for whatever was behind the door, he could hear the children around him whisper to each other. He remained off to the right, preferring to listen more than partaking in the excited ramblings of his peers.

"We're ready to have you know." Spoke the professor.

All the children straightened forward.

"I hear we have to fight a mountain troll." Hadrian heard a red-headed boy whisper to his half-brother. Hadrian scoffed. Both the boys gave him a dirty glance but said nothing as we were urged into the hall.

It was spectacular.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow you guys are spectacular with the reviews, so here is one more chapter for the day.<strong>


	4. Ch 4- The House

**AN: Just know that I take every constructive criticism you all leave in the reviews to heart to make my writing better. I may not reply to all of you but know that I am reading your reviews with a goofy smile plastered on my face.**

* * *

><p>Hadrian looked around nervously as the group of first year students entered the Great Hall. He tried to remain as calm as he could manage, but he was only eleven after all. His breathing hitched as his panic elevated. One character flaw of his was definitely his lack of social upbringing, and now being away from his family in London surrounded by hundreds of strangers it raised his levels of inept social skills to an all-time high and distracted him with unnecessary anxiety.<p>

_'Jeez, calm down, a little attention from the masses isn't going to be the death of you!_' he berated himself silently.

He attempted to distract himself by listening to the Granger girl that he'd met earlier that day speak to another girl beside her.

"I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

He looked up to the ceiling to get a look at the object of their conversation, he smiled. He really liked this whole magic concept. Even if it went against most of what his dad had taught him; it excited him just like his peers.

"Now, when I call you'll come up here to the stool, and I'll place the sorting hat on your head."

_'Huh, well it's certainly no Mountain Troll.'_ Hadrian thought, leaning to the side to get a better view of the hat held in the firm grasp of the elder professor.

It wasn't very impressive.

It was a cliché pointed witch hat, made of some sort of beat down and patched up leather. He hadn't done much research on the different types of leathers as of yet. It wasn't a topic that came up in his deduction lessons with his dad and his mother saw no pressing need for him have the knowledge either; so he couldn't tell if it was either made from a cow hide, some weird magical creature or even human skin.

"Abbot, Hannah."

She was another fairly average eleven year old, nervous, a skittish. She was sorted into Hufflepuff and skipped to the table on the far right of the hall.

He was next.

"Adler, Hadrian."

He took a deep breath and strode up the chair. The hat was gently placed on his head and it began to speak.

"Well, well, you certainly have an interesting little mind."

Hadrian closed his eyes transporting himself to his Mind Mansion. He wasn't skilled enough nor did he have the heightened brain function to maintain a Mind Palace like Sherlock did, but he was proud of his little creation.

He strolled along the blackened wood lined corridors, his feet brushing along the red Persian carpets as the hat atop his head spoke.

"I see you're familiar with The Method of Loci, boy. It takes quite a smart child to be able to accomplish such a feat. Maybe Ravenclaw would suit you."

Within the imaginary corridors of his mind, the hat bounced from his head and started hopping from door to door.

"Hmm, yes, I see."

"Hey!" Hadrian protested, following the skipping hat along the walk ways.

"Those are private you know, I don't want some dingy hat rummaging through my thoughts and memories."

The hat paused at a doorway.

"Oh don't worry about that boy, who would I tell? I'm a hat."

Hadrian huffed indignantly, "Yes, a hat that talks. You could tell all of Britain if you fancied."

Harry strode forward making an attempt to grab the hat, when it jumped from his fingertips down another hall way, peeking into doors along the way.

"Oh please boy, you are not that important. Who in Britain would want to know _your_ secrets? You wouldn't-"

The hat stopped his next train of thought when his attention became consumed with the memory before him.

"Oh now _that_ is a secret that some would want to know."

"The illegitimate son of one James Potter? Raised by a dominatrix mother?"

"A what?"

"Oh nothing boy, you're little brain is too young to know of such professions."

Hadrian made sure to stow that information away for later.

The hat popped over to another door. He turned to the boy and gave a sort of smile that a leather hat could give.

"Have a devious side aye? Ravenclaw wouldn't take too kind to your kind of fun. Slytherin would probably suit you best. A perfect place to antagonize your half-brother wouldn't it?" the hat questioned.

Hadrian was able to get a hold of the hat, his fist full of leather.

"Yes, that's all and well, but I think it's time for us to leave now. My brain doesn't function that quickly so it's most likely been a straight minute and a half of both of us being silent sitting in front of the hall."

Harry opened his eyes seeing the blank stares of the students before him.

The hat chuckled, "Oh course Mr. Adler, my apologies, it's been quite a long time since I've seen a mind so clean and organized as yours. You'll have to stop by the headmaster's office and visit me every semester or so. I'd love to see what other doors pop up along your way here at Hogwarts. Your mind will thrive well in the house of SLYTHERIN!"

The hat finished with a yell and the students clapped politely and he walked to the table on the far left of the hall to take his seat. Now that his stress levels returned to normal he was able to take in more sights of the Great Hall. He took his time examining the teachers as more of the first year students were sorted.

They all were preoccupied with the sorting but he noticed that the headmaster was giving him an appraising glare.

From a look like that, the man was either a pedophile, or he was searching for something. Hadrian was going for the latter idea as an earlier thought sprung forward. Would he be recognized? He knew for the most part he was probably just being paranoid, as people didn't tend to notice much unless they were specifically looking for something. After all, James Potter wasn't any major figure in the wizarding world from the few books he's read, but he could never be sure seeing as we wasn't raised in the magical community.

"Potter, Charles!"

His half-brother, Hadrian thought in distain. He'd been taught that such hostile feelings were a tad irrational, but he couldn't help it!

He would much prefer to be the son of Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes, than the bastard son of James Potter. Charles Potter reminded him of it, and it upset him.

The Hall grew louder with whispers from the seated students.

"The boy-who-lived!"

"I thought he'd be taller."

"I hope he's in our house!"

Hadrian's eyebrows nit together, 'The boy-who-lived?' What sort of title was that? Was he important or something?'

He'd have to do some research on the subject, obviously it was common knowledge to the children that were raised magical, and from Draco Malfoy's earlier dislike for Muggle raised children he couldn't well ask his house mates.

It didn't take too long before the hat pronounced, "Gryffindor!"

After the rest of the students were sorted, the headmaster gave a small talk, which Hadrian promptly droned out and the food appeared before him.

The students around him talked joyously as they ate and Harry was quick to tuck in to his meal, through all the new sights and sounds of today, he hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Adler!"

Hadrian's head snapped over to the student sitting to the front left of him. Theodore Nott.

"Jeez mate, the lot of us have been trying to get your attention now for the last five minutes. What got you so deep in thought?"

Hadrian blinked a few times, having to focus back on reality.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "It's sort of a habit really."

'_Oh God, how do I talk to children? You are a child Harry! You should know!'_ he grumbled silently.

"Some habit that is." He heard the Zabini boy add in.

"Yea I suppose."

"So why haven't I ever heard of the House of Adler before?" Nott questioned.

Hadrian sighed, 'Not this again.'

"As I've already mentioned to Malfoy, it's my mother's name, not my fathers."

He saw Blaise smile at that, "I took my mum's name too, but the Zabini names was established a bit before her. So good on you, too many blokes around here have an unhealthy obsession with their fathers name." he teased, giving a pointed look to Draco.

"It's not an obsession! It's something called family pride! Not that you would be familiar with that eh Blaise."

Theo laughed, "Easy boys, we're all Slytherins here."

"Yea! Best and brightest in all of Hogwarts!" Draco announced dramatically.

Hadrian smiled at his peers antics, maybe his years here won't be that dull after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this is the fastest I've ever written chapters for a fanfic.<strong>


End file.
